Aprendiz de ninja
by weird and proud about it
Summary: AU. Hasta este momento la vida de Shun había vuelto a normalidad, o lo más normal que puede ser la vida de un ex-peleador ventus y ninja. Pero esto va a cambiar cuando se le asigne entrenar a un aprendiza a ninja. Hola soy nuevo y si, mi resumén apesta (prometo trabajar en ello). Espero que o disfruten :)


Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño o dueños, no escribo por fines de lucro sino por diversion

-dialogo *-pensamiento

Aprendiz de ninja

A veces hacemos cosas para otros y no para nosotros mismos. Y llegamos a tal extremo de sacrificar cosas con tal de cumplir dicho pedido que nos han impuesto,como por ejemplo... nuestra felicidad.

Nuestra historia comienza en un claro en medio del bosque. En este se ve una sombra de algo moviendose a gran velocidad entre los arboles. Por donde pasaba aquella sombre, segundos despues las ramas que estaban por ahi cayeron de inmediato.  
De pronto la sombra se detuvo y se pudo distinguir exactamente que no era un algo sino un alguien. Era un joven de unos 18 a os, cabello negro hasta los hombros, de un gran fisico, hermoso ojos ambar, muy guapo y bien formado, quien llevaba una katana.  
En resumen el joven era un apuesto ninja, el cual acababa de terminar su entrenamiento diario o como el lo llamaba su "esclavitud diaria". Puesto que no era desapercibido que el joven odiaba casi todo lo relacionado con lo ninja. Y su nombre era Shun Kazami -Es todo por hoy- dijo el joven mientras guardaba su espada y se encaminaba de nuevo al dojo donde viv a.  
A mitad del camino se encontre con su fiel compa era bakugan Skyrees -Hey Shun, tu abuelo dice que vengas rapido-  
\- Que ocurre?- pregunto intrigado el joven ninja ya que su abuelo no ocultaba su desprecio por el juego bakugan y rara vez le hablaba a su compa era. Este hecho solo significaba que se trataba de algo importante.  
-No me dio muchos detalles, solo me dijo que se trataba de tu entrenamiento y algunas cosas que no entendi - le explico a lo que el joven solo bufo con fastidio imaginandose el por que lo llamaba su abuelo.  
-Seguro me agregar mas tareas u horas de entrenamiento-dijo mientras comenzo a correr hacia el dojo a gran velocidad .

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al llegar, entro al comedor donde estaba sentado su abuelo en frente de la mesa (son de esas mesas peque as con cojines en vez de sillas) con una expresion seria plasmada en su rostro. No esta de mas decir que la relacion entre ellos dos no era de las mejores. Se trataban con seriedad, de vez en cuando a los gritos y reclamos en alguna que otra pelea o en algunas ocasiones con bromas provenientes del anciano las cuales no hacian mas que irritar al joven Kazami.  
El pelinegro se sento defrente y lo miro con seriedad al igual que el anciano. Hasta que el silencio producido fue roto por el viejo que ablando sus facciones.  
-Mira Shun como has progresado mucho en tu entrenamiento, es momento de subir el nivel y darte mas responsabilidades-dijo el viejo de cabello blanco *-lo sabia-* penso el joven - Recuerdas a Kiosha?-  
\- Hablas de tu amigo que se mudo a Rusia?-  
-El mismo, como sabes el tambien practica el arte del ninjutsu-dijo el anciano a lo que Shun asintio.-Lo que no sabes es que tiene una hija de tu edad, ella tambien practica el ninjutsu y...- iba continuar pero cierto chico o interrumpio.  
-Al grano, que tengo que ver con esto?-exigio con frialdad pero mas que nada cansado de tantas vueltas.  
-Bien, el punto es que Kiosha me pidio ayuda ya que ella tiene algunos problemas, entonces ella vendra a vivir con nosotros y tu la entrenaras-sentencio sin mas el vejete - Y por que yo?! Tu eres mas avanzado y...!- sus quejas fueron interrumpidas - Porque es momento de que tengas mas responsabilidades! Convertirse en maestro es dificil y esto es justo lo que necesitas y para que obtengas un verdadero progreso! Y ademas, esto me servir para evaluarte!-le reprimo con tono duro-! Ordena el cuarto de huespedes y preparate que la hija de Kiosha llega mañana-Termino de ordenar (gritar) mientras se servia un poco de te.  
-Esta bien- se limito a decir mientras se levantaba -Por cierto, nada de bakugan! No quiero que la distraigas!-bocifero a lo cual el pelinegro solo bufo fastidiado mientras se iba con Skyrees.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se encontraba preparando la habitacion de huespedes para su futura estudiante *- Como se le ocurria a su abuelo ponerlo de maestro de una desconocida?-*  
Entre varias preguntas que se le pasaban por la cabeza, una lo desconcerto. *- Como era ella?-*  
Su abuelo menciono que era una chica de su edad, niguna caracteristica ni menos un nombre.  
*- Como seria? Bonita? Fea? Torpe?-*  
Sacudio bruscamente su cabeza y siguio con su labor. Este acto no fue pasado por alto por cierta bakugan que desde hace rato lo miraba.  
Termino su labor y se dirigio a su cuarto a descansar. Mañana sin dudas iba a ser un dia pesado.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A la mañana siguiente Shun se levanto, se dio una ducha y bajo a desayunar. Cuando llego su abuelo estaba alli, parecia que habia acabado de desayunar. Algo obvio para el Shun, ya que sabia que se habia levantado algo mas tarde que de costumbre. Despues de unos "buenos d as" el viejo se destinaba a salir cuando, el joven ninja lo detuvo - Que ocurre?-pregunto el peliblanco -Es sobre la hija de Kiosha... Como es ella?-  
\- Por que tanto interes?-  
-Porque si ser su maestro por lo menos debo saber c mo es o c mo se llama- El anciano se volteo, o mir fijamente y le dijo...  
-No lo se-  
Fue entonces que a Shun se le formo una gota estilo anime atras de la cabeza.  
\- C -como... que... no lo sabes?-apenas pudo pronunciar -Ella es rusa, jamas la he visto. Y sobre su nombre, creo que se llama Alex, Alexa, Alicia, la verda no me acuerdo solo se que empieza con A- termino de decir y se volteo dispuesto a irse, no sin antes decirle, o gritarle, que desayunara rapido porque su nueva alumna llegar a en media hora.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Termino de desayunar. A lo sumo tardo 15 minutos en terminar todo y se dirigio al jardin a meditar, o por lo menos tratar.  
-Shun estas muy pensativo Que ocurre?-pregunto Skirees -Es sobre esa chica, mi supuesta nueva estudiante-respondio sin pensar - Sigues cuestionandote sobre su aspecto?-  
*- Como lo sabe?-* -Si... es raro. Me he escabullido de un sin fin de chicas y ahora tendr a un noche-dijo medio desanimado.-Solo espero que no sea igual a esas locas-.  
Pues claro, el pelinegro con su esplendido fisico atras a las miradas de muchas feminas , quienes lo acosaba noche, como un enjambre de mosquitos hambrientos. Obviamente esto hizo perder cualquier interes en las chicas.  
Cuando la bakugan iba a hablarle, se escucho unos bocinazos y un grito de reproche que le indicaba, o mas bien exigo a que fuera alli de inmediato Afuera del gran dojo se encontraba un taxi, el joven Kazami llego justo a tiempo para ver como un hombre de unos 40 o 45 a os, rubio, alto con una expresion seria baja del auto. Ese era Kiosha Geahabich.  
En cuanto el hombre vi al abuelo de Shun, su expresion se ablando formando una leve sonrisa y posteriormente se reverencio delante del el. Su abuelo no tardo en responder de la misma manera. Luego los ojos de Kiosha le dedico una mirada al joven de cabello azabache.  
\- Es el?-al ver que el peliblanco asintio , procedio a reverenciar a Shun igual que o habia echo antes con el viejo.-Mucho gusto Shun, tu abuelo me ha hablado maravillas sobre ti, soy Kiosha Geahabich-  
Shun respondio al gesto de la misma forma y contesto .-Mucho gusto señor, ser un honor tener a su hija aqui-  
-Que bien educado y...-antes de continuar el peliblanco lo interrumpio.  
-Perdona Kiosha, pero no es mejor que los presentemos?  
-Oh, por supuesto Alice ven aqui!-practicamente orden

Shun POV

Entonces la vi, una joven de cabellos anaranjados se asomaba por la puerta del vehiculo. Y al salir pude ver sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve, alta, delgada y sumamente hermosa, llevaba una gran valija amarilla.  
Se acerco sin expresar emocion alguna pero un destello en sus ojos mostraba cierta timidez, incluso diria que miedo.  
-Ella es mi hija, Alice-la presento su padre sin quitarle los ojos de encima. La joven hizo un reverencia y comenzo a hablar -Es un honor poder estar aqui y ser entrenado por ustedes, les estoy inmensamente agradecida por todo lo que estan haciendo por mi, prometo no causar ningun problema-lo dijo mientras hacia una reverencia. Todo aquello parecia ensayado, cada palabra, su tono, postura, su mirada, todo. Y la prueba mayor fue la extra a relajacion de las facciones de la cara de Kiosha, como diciendo "lo logro"  
-Para nosotros tambien es un honor tenerte aqui jovencita- dijo mi abuela extra amente amable, yo solo asenti.-Por favor adelante, alli terminaremos de hablar y...-  
-Lo siento no se podra, mi avi n sale en menos de una hora y debo regresar a Rusia- se excuso y me dirigio la mirada- Confio en ti Shun, se que podras hacer que Alice mejore, adios- termino de despedirce, no sin antes dirigirle una severa mirada casi invisible a su hija, solo que yo si la note . Ella solo bajo la mirada. Una vez que se marcho, mi abuelo volvio a hablar -Esta bien, bienvenida a nuestro dojo, Shun ayudala con su maleta y muestrale su habitacion, tranquila Alice, el te dira que tienes que hacer despues-  
Ni bien termino de hablar me dejo solo con mi nueva alumna. Y algo raro ten a que pasar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me quedo unos segundos inmerso en esos dos orbes color chocolate, hasta que reaccione.  
-D jame ayudarte con tu maleta-intente tomar la valija pero ella apreto el agarre y la alejo.  
-Puedo llevarla sola, no existe la necesidad Kazami-sensei-  
-Hmp, solo dime Shun-la verdad me molestaba eso de Kazami-sensei, era bastante incomodo. Ademas si solo me decia Shun podr amos entrar en confianza.  
-Como diga Shun-sensei- U bien... esto no va a funcionar, haci que me ahorrar las molestia y dejar que me llame como quiera.  
-Hmp, sigueme-  
La conduje al cuarto de huespedes, ella me seguia tomando una distancia como forma de respeto, siempre con la mirada gacha o sin expresion alguna. La verdad tanto miedo me tenia? que le habrian dicho de mi? por que tanto miedo y timidez?. Sacudi la cabeza sin que lo notara, debia deshacerme de esas ideas.

Por fin llegamos al cuarto.  
-Aqui es- le dije mientras abria la puerta.-Espero que estes comoda-.  
-Es perfecta, muchas gracias shun-sensei- lo dijo mientras me reverenciaba, suspiro fastidiado con mis ojos cerrados, en serio estas demostraciones de respeto excesivo me estaban cansando. Que se pensaba? que era un viejo de 50 años?.  
-Avisame cuando termines de acomodarte-dije con los ojos cerrados y al disponerme a salir choque con algo o mas bien con alguien. El golpe nos dejo bastante cerca, nuestros alientos chocaban y se unian, su delicioso olor a canela me embriagaba y nuevamente me estaba perdiendo en aquellas dos barras de chocolate. Estuvimos as unos segundos hasta que ella reacciono y desvio la mirada.  
-Lo siento, Shun-sensei-  
-No es necesario, te veo al rato- y me fui. Definitivamente esto iba a ser dificil, muy dificil.


End file.
